


Heartfelt

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), Ex Girlfriend, M/M, Papyrus still an ass, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans and Reader are good with animals, Sans goes by Red, Sans is big boi, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), but a loving ass, but also sometimes a nervous wreck, how does one tag?, male reader - Freeform, pretty much everyone, reader has a look, underfell sans/male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: When Red is semi kicked out of his brother's place after a breakup, he finds a job helping out at Heartfelt Sanctuary, a place that cares for animals of all kinds. There he meets you, the owner, caretaker....the pretty much everything of this rundown old property. You on the other hand inherited this place after your grandparent's passing, along with their message to always lend a hand to those in need, big or small, two legged or four legged.Though you were pretty sure monsters were never part of that message, after seeing Red for the first time you were hellbent on adding them to that list.
Relationships: Papyrus/OC, Sans/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somber_Resplendence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somber_Resplendence/gifts).



> So~....I have no idea what I'm doing 8D I mean I have a vague idea.....let's just see how this pans out yes? This was inspired by my friend Somber_Resplendence, a very talented artist (especially with sweaty boi Red ;D) and she's a pretty good writier too! owo/ Be sure to give her a chance! Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this!

Chapter 1

Papyrus rushed to the porch as rain fell all around him, pounding on the road and his car. "DAMN...NEED TO FIX THE GARAGE DOOR SOON..." He sighed. "NEVER SHOULD HAVE GONE THROUGH THE CARWASH.....IT ALWAYS HAPPENS!!!" He shook the umbrella off and headed inside. "I AM HOME! YOU HAD BEST BE PRESENTABLE AT THE VERY LEAST!"

"Yeah yeah Boss..." He turned to see his brother move down the stairs at a snail's pace. He rubbed at his sockets sleepily, letting out a long yawn that made Papyrus cringe slightly.

"UGH YOU ARE JUST AS USEFUL AS A SLOTH! HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING SINCE I LEFT THIS MORNING FOR GROCERIES?"

"Mmm....got a few more hours of peace and quiet...."

"YOU ARE A FUCKING NUISANCE!" Papyrus stomped his foot angrily. "WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO DO ANY FORM OF WORK?!"

"Eternal rest? I'd make a fantastic speedbump yanno."

"UGH!!!" Papyrus threw his umbrella at his brother, only to watch with annoyance as he teleported to the couch, the cursed object now stuck in the stair. "FUCK!"

"Didn't ya learn not ta cuss so much?"

"ONLY WHEN THE YOUNG RECRUIT IS HERE! YOU ARE MORE LIKE A SLUG ON A ROCK! NO, A SLUG MOVES FASTER!"

"Preeeeettty sure I just proved ya wrong Boss." Papyrus was seething, tired of his brother's lazy attitude. After moving to the surface and settling into their small town just outside the human city, Papyrus had started work as a police officer with Undyne, along with taking anger management classes. 

_THOSE CLASSES ARE THE WORST....._ He thought and dragged a gloved hand along the side of his skull. "....YOU ARE LEAVING ME WITH LITTLE OPTIONS HERE BROTHER....." He huffed. "THAT IS IT. I WILL BE FORCING YOU OUT STARTING TOMORROW." His brother sat up abruptly, eyelights shaking in his skull. 

"W-w-w-w-wait a sec Bo-"

"IT HAS BEEN THREE MONTHS SA-"

"Red."

".....RED. THREE MONTHS! HONESTLY A BREAKUP SHOULD NOT EFFECT YOU SO DAMN FUCKING MUCH!"

"....Wasn't just a breakup assfuck..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Love you brother dearest."

"....I WILL ACCEPT THAT." Papyrus sighed and sat next to his brother. "LOOK RED. THIS IS NOT THE UNDERGROUND ANY LONGER. AND I KNOW THAT IT MUST BE HARD FOR YOU....MOVING ON AND SHIT." His brother gave him an odd look, his left eye flickering red briefly. "BUT YOU LOST YOUR PREVIOUS JOB AND.....THAT WENCH." Red winced at the mention of his ex and Papyrus could feel his Soul go out to him. "YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON AND JUST DO SOMETHING WITH YOURSELF."

"...Says the guy whose been hitting on his anger management-"

"SHE IS AN ATTRACTIVE AND INTELLIGENT WOMAN, WHICH IS ALSO ATTRACTIVE!" Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms. "I WILL GIVE YOU MONEY TO GET YOUR OWN PLACE AND YOU WILL GET A JOB! THAT IS FINAL!!!"

"But Bo-"

"NO IF'S, AND'S OR BUT'S IN THIS! IF I MUST I WILL DRAG THE QUEEN INTO THIS DEAL!"

"Alright alright ya win! Yeesh..." Red rubbed at his skull, hissing a bit at a small crack above his right eye. "....Am I really a burden to ya bro?"

"...NOT EMOTIONALLY. BUT FINANCIALLY, YES. I CANNOT CARRY US BOTH FOREVER." Papyrus sighed. "SO....MAYBE I WILL GIVE YOU TWO WEEKS. WE SHALL HUNT FOR A PLACE TOGETHER, SOUND GOOD?"

"....Yeah..... **'tibia'** honest it sounds great."

"I CHANGED MY FUCKING MIND! GET OUT NOW!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red sighed softly as he kicked at a pebble on the road. _Move out...be on my own...._ Red shook his head and slouched as he walked. "I....This is a new one fer me.....fuck...." Red was used to never leaving the underground. Frisk constantly Resetting time, death and everything else. He had been trapped for so long in that cycle that when he finally made it to the surface, he had taken a long breath of fresh autumn air and wept. He had broken down in front of all of them, with only Frisk and Flowey aware as to why he did. It had been cathartic for him.

Though now things were different. It had taken them a month to be able to adjust to human laws and traditions, and many of them were still in therapy of multiple levels. It was at uncertain times like these that he wanted to retreat back to the underground. Back to certainty....to something predictable. Though Frisk had promised him no more Resets now that they were on the surface, an ugly part of him wanted it. _Fuck.....seriously just fuck it all..._ He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity.

After walking for an hour, he gave up and teleported to the large hill just outside of town. He flopped onto the grass and looked up at the sky. Stars were starting to peek through the sky, like little lights in the orange and purple blanket up above. "Mmm....what can I really do?"

"Mind some company?" Red turned his head to see Toriel moving to sit next to him. "It has been some time Red."

"Fuck he really did call ya over."

"Actually I was simply passing through. I was on my way to take Frisk to their friend Rodney's place and saw you here on my drive back." She explained with a smile, laying next to him. "So? Mind explaining?"

"Ugh...Paps being same old same old." Red shrugged.

".....That is a lie."

"Eh ya got me. Ain't got a lyin' bone in my body." Granted that itself is a lie...

"Threatening to kick you out?"

"He's going to go through with it."

"Oh dear." Toriel sighed. "My friend if you need help-"

"Nah it's fine Tori. I....He is right yanno. I gotta just....move on from that bitch." Toriel sat back up and gave him a smile. 

"Well...perhaps I can assist in finding something for you. I am sure there is something here in town that will cater to your hobbies."

"Well....I stopped by the auto shop. May be able to get somethin' there." Sans rubbed at one of his eyes sleepily. "I'mma go home, hit the sack. Thanks fer the small pep talk Tori."

"Anything for my friend." She chuckled and watched Red vanish. "...Oh Sans....why won't you reach out for help?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Name please?"

"Umm....Red Skeleton Serif." Red shifted anxiously as the woman sat in front of him, typing on a computer. She smelled awful to him, coated in some flowery perfume that burned his nose. _Ugh...._

"Alright then Mr. Serif. We currently have a few odd jobs for you and your expertise." Red nodded as she continued to type, popping her chewing gum. "Hmm....mmmm-hmm....alright then." She printed out a sheet and handed it to him, her eyes never leaving the computer. "There you go. If you need anything else, please call us."

"Yeah thanks lady." Red grumbled a bit and walked out of the temp agency. "Good god could she be any more rank? Ick..." He sat on a bench in the nearby park and looked at the jobs. "Ugh most of these suck....shit jobs and just no one interested in hirin'-mmm?" He looked down at one of the jobs and raised a bone brow. "....'Help care for animals at Heartfelt Sanctuary'?" He hummed a bit. "Hmmm..." He took his cellphone out and called the number.

"Hello and thank you for calling Heartfelt! How may I help you?" On the other end was a young male voice, cheerful and bright.

"Yeah I saw yer uhh....job request at this shitty temp agency." Red explained. "I uhh...know a thing or two about animals so I was wonderin'-"

"Oh finally!" The voice sighed with relief. "I've had that ad up for months! Oh my god thank you so much for showing interest!"

"Well I-"

"Feel free to come by tomorrow at any time! I am so glad you called! Oh, Mrs. Perkins hang on a second-what no! No I don't have a boyfriend! I-oh so sorry I need to go. Look tomorrow afternoon is when I have the dogs roaming around for exercise. Please feel free to drop by then! Thank you!" The person hung up and Red blinked, staring at his phone.

_So...no probing questions? No...no nothin'? Heh, this may be easier than I thought..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red heads to his new job and is bulldozed by a dog.....oh and you're there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter happened fast xD Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 2

To say Red was slightly anxious about heading out to Heartfelt was a mild understatement. He didn't do well with people he didn't know, let alone humans he didn't know. Whether it was a side effect of being trapped underground or that the one human he does know was a time meddling little brat was hard for him to tell. "I really don't wanna do this Boss...."

"TOO BAD. YOU NEED TO FLEX YOUR MUSCLES, BROADEN YOUR HORIZONS!"

"Don't got no muscles to flex."

"METAPHORICAL MUSCLES YOU FOOL!" Papyrus slapped the back of his head slightly. "BESIDES, IT IS OUT IN THE COUNTRYSIDE. PERHAPS THE FRESH AIR WILL CLEAR YOU OF YOUR FOUL STENCH!"

"Hmm, an ode to my odor...."

"N-NYEH! ENOUGH OF THIS!" He shoved a brow paper bag in his hand and crossed his arms. "HERE! SOME TAKEOUT FROM THE GREASETRAP. YOU HAVE THE ADDRESS, SO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Red smirked and teleported behind Papyrus, making his fists tremble. "GO TO WORK!"

"But I'm out of-"

"BEAT IT OR ELSE!!!!" Red laughed as he teleported away, stumbling a bit as he set foot on gravel.

"Damn....not the most graceful landing...." He brushed himself off and looked around him. He was on a what appeared to be an old, rundown farm with a small house not to far off. The building the gravel drive led up to was nice enough, though it did have some wear and tear. Red slowly began to head up the drive when he heard a voice off to his left.

"No! Hermes stop!!!" He blinked and turned just in time for a large force to shove him to the ground. before he had time to figure out what happened a long, pink tongue dragged itself along his cheek, heavy paws pressing down on his ribs.

"Rrrruff! Woof!" 

"Hermes you don't jump the bones of someone else!" Red tried to stop the chuckle rising in his throat as he pet the dog. "I am so very sorry! Hermes has a thing for new people...."

"Eh, ain't a problem. I like dogs." He smirked and pet the large, gray furred dog. "Good boy..." He chuckled as the dog leapt off of him, bounding back to the person he ran from. "So he one of yers?"

"Old Hermes here?" When Red looked up his eyes laid on the young man that spoke. "Not exactly, he's one of the rescues here."

It was you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermes had bolted with a vigor you hadn't seen in him since you had found him you were certain that someone he knew had come. Instead, he had practically mowed down a monster in your rough driveway. "Damn Hermes you did a number on him."

"What can I say? I'm just an attractive ole' pile of bones." You blinked as the monster stood up, brushing the gravel off of his shorts. "Anyways, I'm the one that called? Name's Red."

"Red hmm?" To be honest.....he was massive compared to you. At least a head and a half, if not more. You were honestly surprised old Hermes could knock him to the ground. "Not to shabby a name."

"Hey now. Came up with it myself. Took hours of painstaking thought." You chuckled at that and smoothed your hair back a bit. "So....ya gotta name?"

"It's Y/N." Red raised a bonebrow at you and you chuckled. "What? Took my parents hours of painstaking thought."

"Really. Sounds like they just picked two words from a fuckin' phone booth."

"I'll have you know it was the best read they ever had." Red let out a loud, bellowing laugh that shook your very Soul. 

"Hahahahaha! Wow, alrigh' yer a neat human in my book" He smirked, wiping a red tear from his eye. "So...this little rundown place yer 'ome?"

"That and the sanctuary itself, yeah." You explained. "And....well you're my first employee...or hired help...or whatever you wanna call yourself." Red tilted his head and you couldn't help but let out a sigh. "You see no one's shown much interest in helping me out all the way out here in the boonies."

"Shame on them, it's kinda nice out 'ere." You rubbed the back of your head as he gestured to the nice building. "That the place?"

"Mmm-hmm. It's a refurbished community center." You explained. "I made do with the money my grandparents left me, and I have my license to care for animals. Wanna head inside?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red wasn't sure what he was expecting when he stepped into the building but it certainly wasn't....what he saw. Though the building itself was nice, there were boxes strewn about, some opened and empty, some unopened and many more opened but still full. "Sorry about the clutter. Uhh I'm still unpacking this stuff."

"Wait so....ya haven't even gotten things off the ground?" You looked away sheepishly and he chuckled. Cute and dumb ain't 'cha?

"I prefer to think of it as busy minded."

 _Whoops, said that aloud..._ "Heh, well maybe scatterbrained works better." 

"Hey now." You pouted a bit at him as Hermes trampled around, nose up in the air like he was proud of the mess. "Hermes isn't the only dog here. But he's....well mine pretty much. No one wants him because of his age."

"How old is he?"

"In human years?"

"....."

"Sorry if that's insensitive."

"Nah it's fine I was messin' with ya. Go ahead."

"He's 11. He's getting on up there and at best he may have about....three years left? As long as he's healthy." You explained. "But he clearly still has the energy if today shows me anything!" Red followed you as you showed him where the supplies, cages and other equipment was. "So any questions?"

"What's yer number?" He watched with amusement as your face turned pink, and then full on red. It spread from your cheeks to your ears, all the way to your neck.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-my nu-number?"

"Ya know, fer work and the like? What if I need ta get in touch with ya and ya ain' 'ere?" He felt slightly disappointed as the blush faded, though your sigh of relief did make him crack a smile. "Aww, did ya think I was gonna ask ya out or somethin'?"

"H-hell no!" He laughed as you puffed your cheeks out slightly. "It just caught me off guard is all." You rattled out your number to him and before you could turn away he quickly snapped a picture of you. "Hey!"

"Gotta put a pic to tha' number right?" He grinned playfully. You stuck your tongue out at him and he replied, showing off his little silver skull stud. He enjoyed seeing your face go slightly pink again and he let out a loud, bellowing laugh. "Yer so easy to rile up!" He licked at his fangs playfully, enjoying the soft 'clink' of his stud hitting his tooth. "I'm really gonna enjoy workin' 'ere with ya."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red teleported home and stretched a bit. "He's quite nice fer a 'uman....heh." Not to long after getting your number he had eaten lunch with you before leaving. You had told him to arrive at 8:30 in the morning tomorrow and he couldn't wait for it. He pulled his cell out and looked at your number with a playful smirk. He flopped onto his bare mattress and shot you a quick text.

**Me: Heya pal. How's yer face? Not over heatin' I take it?**

**Tomato-Face: Haha super funny.**

**Me: Oh I'm laughin' so hard rn myself**

**Tomato-Face: I'm willing to bet.**

Red couldn't stop the large grin on his face. He honestly hadn't expected to bond with you so quickly. You were a total stranger, but he felt great pride in teasing you and watching you sputter and try to respond. He had spent the whole lunch shooting off bad puns and small little flirts, at one point soda spewing from your nose.

**Me: Yer the definition of a 'soda fountain' yanno?**

**Tomato-Face: And whose fault is that exactly?**

**Me: Guilty as charged buster.**

**Tomato-Face: Buster is that peacock i told you about. I'm Y/N and tomorrow I'm sorta your boss so you best behave!**

**Me: Only if I get a treat.**

**Tomato-Face: You get your paycheck.**

**Me: Ooof, turned down so swiftly...**

**Me: Anyways I'm off ta sleep. ttyl Y/n.**

You had left the text on 'read' and he plugged his cell up to the charger. Setting the alarm he couldn't help but chuckle. _He really is interestin'..._ He rolled over as his brother began cooking supper downstairs, a regular stream of curses that Red ignored in favor of closing his eyes. "Heh heh....an animal lover and a kinda cute 'uman....for a guy anyways." That thought had him stopping a bit. "Wait...cute? A guy?" He sat up and frowned, rubbing at his skull. "Hrmmm...." Red was no stranger to sleeping around, and he considered himself very flexible with who he slept with. But he had never once bothered thinking of any of his one nighters 'cute'. "...Maybe I'm just tired is all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik things seem to be going a little fast, but I promise it'll slow down some. ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red settles in to his new job and meets his furry demise....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here's an update! :3 Do enjoy~! Sorry it's a bit short x'3

Chapter 3

Red sighed as he mopped the blue and white tile floor. _Never thought I'd be scrubbin' floors like this..._ He thought with a sigh. He had been on the job for two weeks now and had mostly been cleaning things. _I mean it ain't bad or hard....just dull._ He grumbled as he dunked the mop into the bucket. He carefully lifted it out and continued to scrub, being careful not to muddy the floor again with his sneakers. "Can't we at least play some music?"

"You say something Red?" He turned to see you walking up to him, a cheery smile on your face as you held something in your arms. He raised a bone brow at you and gestured with his head to the bundle. "Oh this is a kitten. The mom rejected it so I'm feeding it." Curious still Red moved closer and you unrolled the blanket slightly. Inside was a tiny grayish kitten, eyes still closed as it suckled on a bottle. The fur had a tiny bluish tint to it and he smiled. "Want to pet her?"

"It's a girl?" You nodded and he reached a bony finger out. He gently scratched under her chin, receiving a tiny, high pitched mewl as little paws reached out for his finger. She pulled his finger into his mouth and tried to chew on it, though all he felt were gums. "Heh she's a fighter ain't she?"

"That she is." You had a sad look on your face and he frowned a bit. "I'll do my best for her, but there's a possibility she was rejected because she's sick....sick kittens usually...." You sighed and Red scowled a bit.

"Bit early ta give up on 'er ain't it?"

"Yes but I need to try and be realistic about it to." You explained as you sat on a nearby stool. He could faintly hear the soft sucking sounds of the kitten, along with her small mewls in between each greedy gulp of formula. Red chuckled a little at the sound and smiled.

"Reminds me of my bro's cat."

"He has one?"

"Yeah, DoomFanger." He heard you try to cover an ugly snort and chuckled. "Thing's not even remotely dangerous. He's as friendly as friendly can get. Hilarious considering the guy that raised him can be a grade a prick at times."

"You haven't really talked much about him."

"Yeah well...." He sighed and rubbed at the small crack on his head. "It wasn't really the best childhood or...time underground yanno? Sorry if that's a bit off putting."

"No no! You don't need to worry about it." He watched as you put the little bundle down on the counter and grabbed a vacuum. You began to clean the rugs as he kept mopping. "Opening time's coming up so we need to hurry!"

"Heh, yeah." Gotta admit...it's nice that this human's so easygoing....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were glad Red was so easygoing. When he had first arrived shortly after being nearly trampled by Hermes you still couldn't help your anxiousness around him. He was a large, bulky monster despite being a skeleton and his large sharp toothed grins would probably scare most children away and unnerve a few adults. Yet if there was one thing you knew for certain was that animals were good judges of character.

Hermes was proof of that as he never once left Red's side. Ever since then you could easily past the gruff exterior he put up, and were happy to see him lower his guard around you. The phone rang and you grabbed it, still cradling the kitten. "Heartfelt Sanctuary and Vet office! How may I-"

"Dearie?"

"Oh Mrs.Perkins! How are you?"

"I'm quite fine dear. I need to pick up Nickle's medicine today, are you going to be open soon?"

"Mrs.Perkins my door's always open for you." You chuckled softly. You could practically hear her smile as she laughed gently. 

"Well I can't wait to see the stud you hired. I will be there shortly."

"Stu- I told you that's not-aaaaand she hung up." You sighed and put the phone down.

"Family member?" You yelped as Red popped up next to you, leaning against the counter and sipping from a soda can. "Bit jumpy aren't ya?"

"Says the guy that pops in and out all the time!"

"Heh, what can I say? Gotta make a good impression yeah? So?" You sighed and rubbed the back of your head, placing the small bundle on the counter.

"She's kinda like a grandmother to me. When I was a kid it was just me and my father and Mrs.Perkins." You smiled a little, grabbing your own water bottle to take a few sips. "She's always been there, and has this large farm filled with animals. She had a pet raccoon!"

"Ya mean a fuckin' trash panda?"

"They're very intelligent, so don't let her hear you calling them that." You pointed at him. He just grinned and shrugged. "Going for a smoke?"

"Yeah, floor's all washed and I scrubbed those toilets down to the handle. Before ya know it we'll be usin' toothbrushes to clean them with."

"Don't tempt me to force that on you!" You called out as he walked out the front. You took out Nickle's paperwork and looked it over before heading into the back to get his medication. "...Stud hmm?" You let out a soft sigh and shook your head. "...Maybe at some point yeah. But..." You gripped the cupboard door tightly, squeezing your eyes shut as your heart ached in old pain. "....Not sure I can handle another person...."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red sighed as a few puffs of smoke left his mouth and swirled lazily into the hot summer air. "Heh, wonder how to do some of those smoke tricks I've seen other people do. Kinda curious." He heard a soft 'gruff' and turned his eyelights to the older dog standing next to him, wagging his tail. "Yo Hermes. Here ta keep me company?"

"Grrowlf." The dog looked up at him with big, watery brown eyes and sat down, licking his lips and tail moving a bit faster.

"I ain't got no treats on me. And no, I ain't a walkin' buffet for ya."

"Woof!"

"Heh yer alrigh' though." He reached down and ruffled his head, earning a few licks from the large mongrel. He turned his head when he heard a car pull up and he almost laughed at it. It was an unsightly bright yellow with pink and bright blue flowers all over it, silly eye lashes glued to the tops of the headlights. _The fuck?_ He watched as an older lady walked out of the car and stretched. She had long silver hair in a braid, a faded yellow dress on and sandals. She readjusted the straw hat she had on and turned to see him standing there. "Hello there-"

"So you must be the stud my young'un hired." She said, steely gray eyes narrowed at him. "Hrrmmm.....well you aren't quite stud material, but you'll suffice."

"Excuse me?"

"Well are you gonna come over here and help an old woman out? Or do you like watching old ladies struggle?" Red blinked a few times as the woman stared back at him. "....Bit of a shy one aren't you?"

"S-s-s-sorry ma'am!" Red sputtered and walked over, only to blink as his eyes landed on a very large dog. _That ain't no dog! That's a fucking bear!!!_

"Roooof!" The dog had a deep bark as he looked at Red, tail suddenly wagging faster. Before Red could react the dog leapt out of the car and pinned him to the ground, dragging his large tongue along his skull.

"Ack!"

"Nickle! That is not a snack!"

"Why is this happening again?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red can't catch a break eh? xD The 'bear' thing is a bit of a joke from when I had a pitbull mix. My stepmom said he was like a bear xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is to everyone's liking so far ^w^ Don't forget to drop a comment on occasion, as it helps! owo/ Updates will be sporadic most likely, as I tend to be that way. -w- So forgive me for long spaces between updates!


End file.
